There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love
by FeltonFriends922
Summary: It wasn’t as if she wanted to die; more that she wanted to feel. It took the pain away. All of it...gone. Who will fight for her? Who will win? And who will never forgive her?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Authors: FeltonFriends922 (written by Courticus and Ashlina...Luara, Spidey and Amaximus are just our friends, really)  
  
Rating: R - Just read it!  
  
Pairings: You'll have to read to find out...  
  
Setting: 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
Summary: It wasn't as if she wanted to die; more that she wanted to feel. It took the pain away. All of it...gone. Who will fight for her? Who will win? And who will never forgive her? HG-DM *R/R*  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing! JK Rowling, the genius that she is, invented it all...except the plot!  
  
Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express  
  
- -  
  
She strolled onto Platform 9 ¾, staring at the scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express. Glancing up at the clear blue sky she smiled, thinking of another wonderful year to come at Hogwarts. Then sighing, she realized it would be her last. She wanted to make this year one to remember.  
  
Bidding her final farewell to her parents, Hermione Granger stepped onto the train, looking in each compartment to find her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pass a chocolate frog, Ron," said Harry.  
  
Ron threw a frog to Harry. "Here ya go, mate!" Ron shoved a pumpkin pasty into his mouth. "Ren doo you fink 'Minee wull git buck frum da Head Gurl meeving?"  
  
"What?!" asked a confused Harry.  
  
Swallowing, Ron repeated, "When do you think 'Mione will get back from the Head Girl meeting?"  
  
"I don't know. She still has to patrol the compartments. Its great that she's Head Girl, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course, who else would it be, though?"  
  
"Good point!" said Harry.  
  
"She's great, though, isn't she?" Ron sighed.  
  
"Still got a thing for her, do you?"  
  
Ron's cheeks turned red. He shoved another pumpkin pasty into his mouth avoiding having to answer the question.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Why don't you just ask her to the first Hogsmeade trip, then?"  
  
"I-I can't."  
  
"Why? I'm sure she'd be happy to go with you!"  
  
"No. I-I just can't."  
  
"You can't what?"  
  
"HERMIONE!" they squealed. Ron turned pink.  
  
She smiled, than asked again, "You can't what?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how was the meeting 'Mione?"  
  
"It was fine. Kind of boring, really."  
  
"Who's Head Boy?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned, "Ugh! Draco Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"H-he...Head Boy...how-"  
  
"How is he Head Boy?"  
  
"Well, unfortunately between being an arse and harassing us, he was excellent with his studies. Surprising, really."  
  
"But...Malfoy?"  
  
Harry looked sick, Ron looked dazed, and Hermione just sighed.  
  
"I just can't believe Mal-"  
  
"Oh honestly! Will you stop going on about it?! At least you two don't have to share a common room with him!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Sorry," they mumbled shamefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This is our first fic, so don't slaughter us! We're trying! Tell us if the chapters need to be longer, or any other suggestions, good or bad, are welcome! Thanks! R/R, please...  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	2. More Than Friends

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Two: More Than Friends  
  
- -  
  
"Um, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Well, um, I-I was just wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, uhh..."  
  
"Ron, just spit it out!"  
  
"Uhhh, w-what was the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework?"  
  
"Oh, it was a 1 ½ foot long essay on werewolves, due Thursday," stated Hermione disappointed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Breakfast the next morning was awkward. Ron was too embarrassed to talk to Hermione after the Defense Against the Dark Arts incident, and Hermione was too disappointed to even look at him.  
  
"Could you pass the syrup, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's closer to Hermione - ow!" Ron had kicked Harry under the table. "Um, yeah, yeah sure. Here ya go," said Harry passing the syrup to Ron.  
  
"Could you pass the rolls, Harry?"  
  
"But they're closer to Ron, 'Mione! Ow! Okay, okay, here!" Harry passed her the basket of rolls.  
  
"Harry, could you pass the-"  
  
"OH BLOODY HELL...WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP THIS ALREADY?!" Harry shouted.  
  
The Great Hall went silent, all eyes on them. Hermione stood up, embarrassed, and ran out of the Great Hall, leaving her things behind.  
  
Ron grabbed her bag and chased after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron yelled after her. " 'Mione, wait up!"  
  
She stopped running and waited for him to catch up with her. When he reached her, she slowly turned, tears in her eyes.  
  
" 'Mione, you forgot your things," he said breathless.  
  
"Thanks, Ron."  
  
" 'Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing, it's-it's just-"  
  
" 'Mione-"  
  
"Look, Ron, Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend, and-"  
  
"Do you want to go...with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
  
"L-like on a date?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But only if you want to."  
  
"Yes! I-I mean, sure."  
  
"Great!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Awww, how cute! This will eventually be a HG/DM fic, just be patient with us! We already have the entire story planned out, it's just the typing and uploading that makes it more difficult! We're at camp all day, but we will try to update as often as possible! Thanks! R/R, please...  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	3. Hogsmeade

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Three: Hogsmeade  
  
- -  
  
Hermione skipped into the Head Boy/Head Girl common room with a huge grin on her face, and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Why the hell are you so happy, Granger?" drawled Draco Malfoy from across the room.  
  
"Like it's any of your business, Malfoy!" she snapped.  
  
"Hmmm, let's see. You were with the Weasel no doubt, probably shagging, am I wrong?"  
  
Hermione just glared. He always knew how to push her buttons. Oh how she hated him.  
  
"Not talking today? Well, Granger, that's a first!"  
  
"I'm not exactly thrilled with the living situations this year, and I'm sure you feel the same, but I will not let you ruin my year! Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."  
  
"No...that would take the fun out of everything."  
  
"Ugh! You're nothing but a spineless bastard, you know that?!" Hermione was getting frustrated now.  
  
"Oh, that hurt, really it did, but I'm more interested in discussing you and the Weasel at the moment! He's lucky to have such a hot girlfriend. You really are too good for him, you know? Shouldn't be wasting your time with filth like that...You should be dating someone like-" realizing what he had begun to say, Draco stopped immediately. After a long silence, he finally spoke, "Too bad you're just a Mudblood."  
  
Hermione turned around and huffed up to her room.  
  
'She's so hot when she's angry,' Draco thought.  
  
"You've got me falling, Granger..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of the castle and down to the carriages to wait for Hermione.  
  
"So, finally got the courage to ask 'Mione to Hogsmeade, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, finally. I'm really nervous, though."  
  
"Don't be," said a soft voice.  
  
"Hi, 'Mione!" said Harry.  
  
"Hey, guys! You ready?" And with a nod they stepped into the carriage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three of them walked to the Three Broomsticks together. Then, looking at his watch, Harry said, "Alright, I'll be going, then! I'm, um, meeting someone. See you guys later!" And with that, he ran off.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione and smiled. Then they walked into the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeers.  
  
After they drank their butterbeers, they went to Zonko's Joke Shop. They walked around, going window shopping for the remainder of the trip.  
  
"I'm really having fun today, Ron,"  
  
"Me too, 'Mione!"  
  
Looking down at their intertwined hands, they smiled and continued walking, hand in hand.  
  
'Ugh! Makes me sick! Lucky Weasel!' thought Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking Ron back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione sighed, "I had a great time today, Ron. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that!"  
  
There was a moment of silence, where they just stared at each other. Hermione leaned in slightly, her breathing staggered. Ron touched her cheek, and brought her head up to his. Lightly brushing his lips against hers, they were both amazed at the courage they had to be doing this. When they broke apart, Ron turned pink, and Hermione smiled.  
  
" 'Night, Ron."  
  
" 'Night, 'Mione."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione strolled into the Head Boy/Head Girl common room, finding a sleeping Draco on the couch, wearing nothing but black, silk boxers. As much as she didn't want to, Hermione couldn't help staring at his amazing body. His perfect face, milky white skin, chiseled abs. Those many years of Quidditch had definitely paid off.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. Turning around, she walked up to her room.  
  
Opening his eyes, Draco mumbled, "Finally came around, eh, Granger?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ahh, their first kiss! Sorry if it's horrible, we tried our best! Thanks, again! R/R, please.....  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	4. Surprises

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Four: Surprises  
  
- -  
  
"Hey, mate, we should be heading down to breakfast, ya know? I'm hungry," inquired Ron, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming!" said Harry walking through the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When they were in the corridor, Harry asked, "So, how was Hogsmeade?"  
  
"It was amazing! 'Mione said we should do it again," Ron said with a huge grin. "By the way, where did you run off to yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, nowhere...J-just to the Hogs Head."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"And you said you were meeting someone. Who was it?"  
  
"Tonks," Harry muttered.  
  
"Tonks?! The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" asked a shocked Ron.  
  
"Shhh! Yes. This has been going on since last year, but now it's a real secret. You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
  
"It's just between you and me!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shower; squeaky clean and dripping wet. When she turned around (without a towel on), she saw none other than Draco Malfoy with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Get out!" she screamed, trying to cover herself up. "Get out!" she screamed again, stepping back inside the shower, hoping to be less revealed. All she heard was his laughter.  
  
"No, I like the view from here, thanks!"  
  
"Well, if you won't leave, at least hand me a freakin' towel, you prick!"  
  
More laughter.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Finally, with hesitation, he left, smirking.  
  
"Nice body," he muttered before closing the door.  
  
'All that and brains too...it's much, much more,' Draco thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was midnight, and Ron couldn't sleep. He was hungry as well, so he decided to go for a walk down to the kitchens. He was about half way there, when he heard strange grunting noises coming from a nearby broom closet. When he opened the door, what he saw almost gave him a heart attack.  
  
Ron had found Crabbe and Goyle in a quite disturbing position. (A/N: Let's just say shoving a stick up your ass is no longer just an expression, if you get our drift...)  
  
Slamming the door he suddenly lost his appetite, and ran as fast as he could up to Gryffindor Tower to tell Harry what he saw.  
  
By the time he got back to the common room, Harry had fallen asleep on his Potions homework. Ron was tired from the run, so he decided to go to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up early, Ron told Harry about the big, bad gay Slytherins. After falling on the floor from laughing so hard, Harry went to tell Hermione, and Ron went down to breakfast, not wanting to discuss it anymore.  
  
When Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, they went over to sit with Ron, who was stuffing his face, as usual.  
  
"Hey, Ron."  
  
"Hi, 'Minee."  
  
"How'd you sleep, Ron?" Hermione asked giggling. "Have any interesting dreams?"  
  
They all started bursting into fits of laughter.  
  
- -  
  
After breakfast, Ron walked Hermione to her Advanced Potions class, while Harry scurried off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron gave Hermione a peck on the cheek when they heard,  
  
"Aww, it's the Weasel and the Mudblood, how sweet."  
  
"Shut your arse, Malfoy!"  
  
"I wish Crabbe had done that last night," muttered Ron. Hermione sniggered.  
  
"You see, I'd love to, but seeing you two together is rather...amusing, yet utterly disgusting," snapped Draco.  
  
"Shut it, Ferret Boy!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley...I suggest you get to class before you receive detention," came a cold voice. "And five points from Gryffindor for being late, Ms. Granger."  
  
"But its-"  
  
"That's another ten points for talking back! Now get to class."  
  
Ron gave Hermione another peck on the cheek, and turned sulking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This is really a useless chapter, but at the same time, it was fun! It was all Amaximus, Luara, and Spidey's ideas! We just had to put it in! It's just a fill-in chapter - - nothing but short fill-in scenes within a chapter, but that's okay! Thanks for putting up with us anyway! R/R, please...  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	5. Evil Intrudes

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Five: Evil Intrudes  
  
- -  
  
It had been a month since the first Hogsmeade trip, and Ron and Hermione were still an unofficial couple. The Quidditch season was well under-way, and Gryffindor was in first place. There in fact was a game verse Slytherin today, and Hermione was in her room getting ready to watch Ron and Harry beat Malfoy's pureblood arse!  
  
As she walked down to the common room, she bumped into Mr. Arrogant himself.  
  
"Coming to watch me beat Potty and Weasel?"  
  
He had been getting nicer, but he was still a prick.  
  
"No, actually, I'm looking forward to seeing Ron and Harry kick your arse," she spat.  
  
"Interesting," he said, moving closer. He was now so close, in fact, that Hermione could feel his hot breath on her neck.  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm tired of pretending," he breathed. Pinning her up against the wall, he kissed her hungrily. She tried to push away, but she couldn't. She hesitantly gave into the kiss.  
  
Finally they pulled away, breathing heavily.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" asked Hermione breathlessly.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for the longest time," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. She pulled away.  
  
"We can't do this, Malfoy. It's-it's not right!"  
  
Hermione turned to leave the common room.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled after her.  
  
She froze.  
  
"Y-you called me by m-my first name..."  
  
"Hermione, I-I love you."  
  
Then a confused Hermione turned and left the common room on the verge of tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So sorry for the cliffhanger! We're mid-chapter six at the present time, and haven't been able to finish it! The next chapter will definitely be up by tomorrow, we promise! And, by the way, I've just realized how short this chapter actually is - - sorry! The next one will be longer! We also know it's kind of weird for him to be a total prick, and then confess his love to her, but all of you HG/DM fans should understand! Thanks so much! R/R, please...  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	6. Jealousy

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Six: Jealousy  
  
- -  
  
Draco couldn't stand it; seeing the Weasel with Hermione, his Hermione! Holding her hand, kissing her cheek, even standing next to her drove him mad. The fact that the two weren't even officially together pissed him off even more.  
  
"What're you thinking about, baby?" came the flirtatious voice of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Only you, sexy." With that she put her arms around his neck, and slobbered all over him. (A/N: Gag!) Rather than push her off, he decided to play along, and have a little fun with Hermione's head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning, 'Mione!"  
  
A startled Hermione answered, "What?! Oh-oh, hi, guys."  
  
After going through a long awkward silence, just chewing and swallowing being heard, Ron asked,  
  
" 'Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing," Hermione answered a little too quickly. "J-just thinking, that's all."  
  
"Okay," said Harry suspiciously.  
  
She was thinking, alright. Thinking about that kiss. Ever since the kiss, Hermione had been a bit jumpy around Ron. Being Hermione, she felt really guilty, but at the same time she just couldn't bring herself to telling him.  
  
At that moment, Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, only to see Draco snogging Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Furious, Hermione stood up and said, "I have to go to the library! I'll see you guys later." Giving Ron a peck on the cheek, she stood up and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione wasn't one to randomly snog a guy in front of the entire school, but she was very close to attempting it soon! How dare Draco Malfoy 'confess his love to her,' then go and snog Pansy right in the middle of breakfast! Not only was it horrifying to look at, but he'd said he loved her; her, Hermione! Then he goes off and does something like that! Was it all just a joke?  
  
Throughout the course of the week, she did her best to piss off Malfoy, (as he did his best to piss her off). Hermione suddenly got closer to Ron every time Malfoy was around. Always holding his hand, putting an arm around him (and vice versa), constantly giving him a peck on the cheek, sometimes lips. It seemed to be working as well, because Malfoy's dirty looks were getting dirtier! She smiled.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Ron over his Transfiguration homework.  
  
"...Because you're so cute when you do your homework, always getting so frustrated," she flirted. Where was this coming from? "Will you be alright without me? I should be getting back to my dormitory."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be alright."  
  
Hermione gave him a hug and a peck on the lips and left.  
  
Ron smiled, and went back to his homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stood, looking in her mirror. She had definitely changed since her first year at Hogwarts. (A/N: We know, we know! It's used in every HPFF, but it fits!) Her hair wasn't as bushy as it used to be, and she had filled- in in all the right places. She wasn't ugly in the least bit. But what was so different about this year? Why did she have these two guys, that's she'd known for seven years, suddenly fall head over heels for her? She was so confused, and had no idea why.  
  
"Why is he doing this to me?" she muttered. "Why now? Right when I find this great guy, he has to go and mess it all up! And he probably doesn't even like me, he was snogging Parkinson at breakfast. Oh, great! Now I'm talking to myself!" She fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking, once again, about the kiss.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Stop thinking about it," she told herself. "Ugh, Malfoy has never affected me this much before! Why should it be any different now?"  
  
'Because maybe you like him too,' said a voice in her head.  
  
"No! I-I-I couldn't! Besides, he said love, and I could never love a Malfoy!" she tried to reassure herself out loud.  
  
'Never say never!' That damn voice again! Hermione was so frustrated, that she threw a pillow at the door.  
  
"Watch it, Granger!"  
  
"Malfoy? How long have you been here?"  
  
But he didn't answer. He had gone to his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione lay awake for hours, thinking about Malfoy.  
  
Sure, he was unbelievably gorgeous, but that was his only good quality. In all these years, not once had he been kind to her. Always calling her a Mudblood, and making fun of her for no reason. Had he done it because he liked her; or to cover up his feelings? She needed to know what was going on.  
  
She sat up in bed pondering whether it was smart to go and try to talk to Malfoy. She was really pissed at him, but at the same time, she actually wanted to talk to him. She knew it was risky, but she had to know...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger? Sorry! We have zero time to write, and we're blocked for ideas! Already?! Well, we do have the whole story planned, but ya know it takes time to actually write it all out! We will definitely stick to our updating, because I hate it when people don't update, and I'm sure you do too! So we'll do our best just for you! Thanks, to all our reviewers - - the few that we have - - we love you so much!! R/R, please...)  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	7. But I Love You

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Seven: But I Love You  
  
- -  
  
Hermione silently crept into the Head Boy's dormitory.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she whispered to herself. Draco stirred in his sleep.  
  
'What am I doing here?' she thought.  
  
She finally decided, a little late, that it was time to leave. What was she thinking entering Draco Malfoy's bedroom? Was she insane? Just when she turned to leave, Draco opened his eyes.  
  
"Going somewhere, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione gasped. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not for very long." No answer. "Why, may I ask, are you in my bedroom?"  
  
"Well, I-I thought we needed to talk about the other day."  
  
"Go on," he drawled.  
  
"W-well, I've just been thinking about what you said, and I was j-just wondering-"  
  
"If I meant it?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"I meant every word, Hermione."  
  
"Then why all these years-"  
  
"It was all just a simple cover-up! How would it have looked for me to be dating a Gryffindor.....and a Mud-Muggleborn at that! But I love you, Hermione! I really do!"  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed next to Draco. She sighed. "You can't love me...y-you can't! And I can't love you! Not after all you've done to me! Besides I'm in love with Ro-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Draco leaned in and kissed her passionately. He held her closely against him, so closely that it seemed as if he never wanted to let her go.....ever.  
  
Falling backwards on the bed, Hermione suddenly realized what was happening. Reluctantly pushing him off, Hermione jumped up.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this! It's not right!.....It's not right!"  
  
And with that, Hermione ran out of his room, leaving behind a very bewildered Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How she had managed to get any sleep the night before, Hermione didn't know. All she remembered was crying herself to sleep after sharing a very close moment with Draco.  
  
She'd really done it now. She felt as guilty as ever that she had kissed Draco twice, and hadn't told Ron. She couldn't; she wouldn't!  
  
Still being in bed, Hermione turned over on her side, glad that she didn't have any classes today. She could double check all of her finished homework, and busy herself elsewhere with Harry and Ron, away from Malfoy!  
  
Her feelings for him had changed slightly. No longer was he Draco Malfoy the pureblood prick, but Draco Malfoy the pureblood who was in love with her, Hermione Granger. In love with Hermione? She couldn't believe it!  
  
The first time she saw him, she thought he was adorable! She was looking forward to seeing him year round. When she got to know him, all of those feelings vanished. She no longer wanted to be in the same school as him. All she wanted to do was stay away.  
  
Now that he'd confessed his love to her, she felt differently. Why, though? Why would his being in love with her change her feelings towards him?  
  
Hermione was sick of lying in bed and thinking about it. She just wished it had never happened. She wanted it to go back to normal; her and Ron, without any interferences. She wanted Malfoy to be in love with Parkinson and leave her be. She wanted to go back to worrying about school, and not boys. She also wanted breakfast...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, Ron! Hi, Harry!"  
  
"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron gave her a peck and a hug. This made her feel guilty. She loved Ron, she knew she did. But she proceeded on anyway.  
  
"What are you guys doing today?" she asked.  
  
"Homework, then Quidditch practice, then more homework...you know how it is!" answered Harry. "How about you?"  
  
"Well, now that I've heard your schedule for the day, I'm not so sure!"  
  
They spent the rest of breakfast talking and laughing. Hermione was a little uncomfortable acting like nothing had happened, but pushed the thought out of her mind. She tried not to notice those gray-blue eyes staring at her from across the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was walking to Gryffindor Tower to see how Ron and Harry were doing with their homework. She hadn't really gotten a chance to see them all day, but she did avoid Malfoy, as planned.  
  
She was walking past a broom closet (A/N: LMAO! Its not that, we promise...) when suddenly, someone grabbed her. Putting a hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist, they pulled her into the closet.  
  
"What the-MALFOY?!"  
  
"Yes. Hermione, look, I-"  
  
"WHAT are you doing? I already told you, we're not going to do this! If anything, we'll just be friends!"  
  
"Friends?! FRIENDS?!" he shouted advancing on her. "Hermione, I don't want to be just friends!" By now, he had her pushed up against the wall. "I want to be more than that! More than just another guy in your life!.....And I will be!" he finished, pressing his lips against hers forcefully. She struggled at first, but gave in like always. She liked the rough side of this!  
  
Then Draco started to place light kisses down her neck, causing her to moan (A/N: just imagine its you, and not Hermione in that position...we find it works better). Hermione had given up by now. She knew she could no longer stop him. She knew she no longer wanted to stop him. Many thoughts flew through her head as Draco continued kissing her, nibbling on her ear and neck.  
  
She had no idea why she was doing this; if it was love or lust. But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that she was here, with Draco.  
  
By now, their robes had already been tossed to the floor, and Draco had started slowly unbuttoning her shirt. They stopped, when the door suddenly burst open. They immediately looked up, only to find the face of Ron staring back at them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: We're sorry for not updating immediately! We tried! We've been busy with the last day of camp, and crying and stuff, but we're trying to get back on track! We're a little discombobulated, but it'll be okay! Tell us what you think! And, I'll stay up all night to write the next chapter so we don't leave you hanging! Just for you! Thanks to our reviewers for taking time to read our awful story! We love you! R/R, please...  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	8. Torn

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Eight: Torn  
  
- -  
  
"RON!" Hermione gasped. "Ron, I-"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, MALFOY?" he yelled. Running over to Draco, Ron went for the full-on Muggle approach to things and grabbed him by his shirt, ready to attack.  
  
"No. Ron, NO!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Why in bloody hell are you sticking up for him? He tried to-"  
  
"Ron, he didn't do anything to me!"  
  
There was a moment of silence, where Ron just gaped at her.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "H-he didn't do anything to me!"  
  
Ron had let go of Draco, and had turned to Hermione, "Then why was he-"  
  
"Just come to my room and let me ex-"  
  
"NO! I want to know now! Why were you in that particular position when I came in here? Why was he-"  
  
"Because I'm in love with your girlfriend," Draco answered casually. "And I'm willing to fight for her, as well, Weasley!"  
  
"No, you most certainly will not!" Hermione scolded. She turned to look at her potential boyfriend, "Ron?"  
  
Ron was just glaring at Draco with fire in his eyes. Too shocked to speak, he turned and walked back to Gryffindor Tower without giving Hermione a second glance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron! Listen to me! Please..."  
  
Hermione had followed him all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. She was not about to give up. Standing in front of him, blocking the entrance, she refused to move until he spoke to her.  
  
"Please! Just-just hear me out!"  
  
Finally he gave in, "Fine. Talk."  
  
She took another deep breath, "Well, it all started before the first Quidditch match verse Slytherin. H-he came up to me, and told me...h-he told me that he loved me," sighing, she started up again. "I didn't believe him at first! I thought it was just one of his mind games. Then he kissed me! It had been bothering me all that week, so I decided to confront him about it. When I did, h-he kissed me again. I told him we couldn't do this, and that I loved you, not him! Then he tried again tonight, and I-and I-I couldn't stop. I-I don't know why-oh, Ron I'm so sorry!"  
  
At this point, Hermione had tears pouring down her cheeks. Ron was so upset that he didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting this at all.  
  
" 'Mione, d-do you love him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Silence. Not the answer he was expecting.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do! It's just...h-he's different with me. I don't know what it is, but something's there..."  
  
"I love you, 'Mione. And I can't lose you!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'm going to bed," he said as he walked through the portrait hole.  
  
" 'Night, Ron," she whispered, turning away sadly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days were very awkward. Hermione was all alone, being completely ignored by all of the guys in her life. Ron couldn't even look at her; Harry, who had heard the story from Ron, wouldn't speak to her; and Draco, was avoiding unnecessary contact with her, as to avoid getting jumped in the corridors unexpectedly by Gryffindors.  
  
Every night tears were shed on her pillow. Draco felt horrible for having done this to her. But what was he supposed to do, let the only girl he'd ever loved run off with the Weasel? She never would have known if Draco hadn't told her, himself.  
  
She thought about them every night. She couldn't help it. She missed them. All of them; Ron, Harry, even Draco, who had been avoiding her for almost a week.  
  
She didn't know what to do anymore. She loved Ron, but there was something about Draco, something more than just good looks. Hermione knew there was more than just physical attraction drawing her to him, but she didn't know what it was.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione jumped. "Draco-"  
  
"I'm sorry I put you through this. I shouldn't have told you."  
  
"I'm glad you did," she replied. Did she just say that? What was happening?  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered again. Then he turned and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Couldn't leave ya hanging! Had to update, considering Courticus won't be able to write many chapters this weekend, because of the GNI! And Ashlina's going on vacation (all next week) and probably has to pack. But we're never stopping! HPFF is like a drug, we're addicted to our story, and will not be happy until it is finished! That should be inspirational! Thanks again to our reviewers! You know we love you for reading! R/R, please...  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	9. Competing For Her

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Nine: Competing For Her  
  
- -  
  
It had been two weeks since Ron had found out about Draco and Hermione.  
  
He hadn't talked to her much since then, and he felt miserable. Not only was he angry and hurt, but he missed her greatly.  
  
"You okay, Ron?" asked a worried Harry.  
  
All of Ron's anger that had been building up, finally exploded out, "How could she do this to me? Choose someone else; Malfoy no less! I can't stand it! I want her back, Harry!"  
  
He did want her back. And he was willing to do anything for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was in the library trying to do her homework. Yes, trying. She was having a little trouble concentrating. (A/N: Wonder why?!)  
  
She was in the middle of writing about how Banshees bite you, and turn you into a four-legged creature that howls at the moon, when someone cleared their throat. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron had been walking back from the Quidditch pitch in silence. It had been a pretty good practice, except for the fact that Ron's head wasn't in the game at all.  
  
Suddenly Ron spoke, "That's it! I'm going to talk to her...where do you think she'll be?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down! You might want to change out of your Quidditch uniform first!"  
  
"There's no time for that! I have to see her now! You think she'll be at the library?"  
  
"Well, she's Hermione, so-" But before Harry could finish his sentence, Ron was already heading back up to the castle to find Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't talking to me?"  
  
"That was only to avoid getting attacked by angry Gryffindors in the corridors!" Draco joked.  
  
Hermione giggled. Then she came back to reality, "Well, why are you here, then?"  
  
"Hmm, well, there's you for starters. Then there's the fact that you and Weasley haven't exactly been all touchy feely for the last two weeks. What's that about?" asked a curious Draco.  
  
"Ron hasn't been speaking to me. Harry as well," she sighed. "Look, Draco, I know how you feel about me, and-"  
  
"You don't have to tell me. I already know what you're going to say."  
  
Hermione put her hand over his.  
  
"I can't tell you that I love you, Draco...but I can't tell you that I don't."  
  
Just then, Ron had arrived at the library, and had walked to table where Hermione and Draco sat.  
  
Totally ignoring Draco's existence, Ron started rather calmly, " 'Mione, we need to talk."  
  
"Oh, so you're talking to me now?"  
  
"Yes, it's-"  
  
"I believe you're interrupting, Weasley. Didn't your mum ever teach you any manners?"  
  
Ron glared at him.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, Malfoy! I came to talk to Hermione; to-"  
  
"To what...win her back? I don't think so Weasley!"  
  
Ron's face had turned red with anger, and his fists were clenched at his sides. Hermione tried to get in between them before they did anything drastic, but she was too late.  
  
Ron had thrown the first punch. Being caught off guard, Draco fell backwards into the bookshelf. He quickly got up, though, and threw the second punch, connecting with Ron's jaw. Then they tackled each other, and started rolling around on the floor.  
  
By now, Madame Pince had arrived to break up the fight. Both boys were bleeding, and had a few cuts and bruises that were already starting to show. They were immediately sent down to Madame Pomfrey to get fixed up, then were to head straight to Dumbledore's office to receive punishment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What happened, 'Mione? Is Ron okay?" Harry asked (he was finally speaking to her again).  
  
"He's fine! Got a week's worth of detention, though."  
  
"What did Malfoy get off with?"  
  
"Draco...oh, he received the same."  
  
"Draco? What happened to 'Malfoy'?"  
  
"He changed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you," Ron muttered. "You stole my girlfriend."  
  
"She wasn't your girlfriend, Weasley. Not officially, anyway. Besides, it's not my fault she feels the same!"  
  
"She does not feel the same! She doesn't lo-"  
  
"I'm not about to argue about this during detention, Weasel. I suggest we settle this somewhere else. Meet me at the Quidditch pitch at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon in uniform, and we'll straighten this all out."  
  
Ron nodded, and went back to scrubbing bedpans...manually.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 3:15, and Ron hadn't shown up yet. Draco looked at his watch impatiently. Turning around to look back at the castle, he saw red hair walking towards him.  
  
"A little late, Weasley. Thought you weren't going to show," Draco taunted.  
  
Ron ignored him, "So what're we doing here in our Quidditch uniforms?"  
  
"I thought that would be obvious; we're going to play...for Hermione."  
  
"Whoa! Play? F-for Hermione?! I don't thi-"  
  
"That is, unless you're chicken?!"  
  
"Of course I'm not! But why would this solve everything? She'd still be-"  
  
"Look, Weasel. Whoever wins, gets Hermione. She's the prize. She won't have to worry about the loser, though. You could always find another girlfriend to make her think you're over her."  
  
"What makes you think I'd be the loser, Malfoy?" Ron spat.  
  
"Because, I'm a Malfoy."  
  
Ron gave him one of those looks. "Deal."  
  
"Excellent. Get your broom."  
  
They took off into the air, ready to compete for Hermione.  
  
The rules were simple. Play each position against the other man, calculate the scores, and at the end of the game, whoever had the most points wins.  
  
About a half hour later, they were still at it. Harry was watching in the stands.  
  
"What are they doing?" came the irritated voice of Hermione.  
  
" 'Mione!" said a startled Harry. "They're, um, they're-"  
  
"Harry! I want the truth!"  
  
"Okay, okay. They're competing...for- you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
This yelling in the once-quiet stadium had caught Ron and Draco's attention. Hermione quickly ran out of the stands, and down to the pitch.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY AND DRACO MALFOY, GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE, THIS INSTANT, OR SO HELP ME-"  
  
Both boys immediately landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
"Now WHAT were you doing COMPETING for me?!" Hermione tried to sound calm.  
  
"Its-"  
  
"We were-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Do you think you're making this any easier on me? I'm the one with the decision, here! And you just sit around playing little games, trying to win me like some prize?! Who do you think I'm going to pick now?"  
  
Without an answer, she turned and walked back up to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long! I told you it would be delayed! I have soccer try-outs all this week, but I'm quitting before I even start, just for you guys! Well, not entirely, but I only stick with things I really want to do, and this is one of those things! Ashlina is on vacation, so I'm on my own this week! I'll update ASAP! Thanks! R/R, please...  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	10. Accusations

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Ten: Accusations  
  
- -  
  
Hermione hadn't been talking to Ron or Draco for days. Whenever they tried to confront her, she'd turn the opposite direction, and walk away.  
  
She was truly hurt by what they did. Treating her like some prize; like it was all just a game. They acted as if they didn't care about her.  
  
This week, Hermione had taken comfort in Harry. For once, he agreed with Hermione, and was disappointed in his best friend (Ron) for being such an arse, and letting Malfoy get to him like that.  
  
They were sitting by themselves in the Great Hall, eating breakfast.  
  
Hermione sighed, playing with her food.  
  
" 'Mione," Harry tried.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Still upset about Ron and Malfoy, eh?"  
  
"Gee, what do you think," she snapped. After realizing she was now turning on Harry, she stated, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I'm just-"  
  
"I know, its okay." He took a bite of his bacon and swallowed. "Hey, 'Mione, want to go down and hang out by the lake later...after classes, of course?!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah, that would be great, Harry."  
  
Little did they know they were being watched by more than one person.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry spent the entire day with Hermione, as to help her avoid Ron and Draco. It seemed to be working, because they hadn't bumped into them all day, in fact.  
  
Harry and Hermione were now sitting by the lake, laughing and talking. Not once had Ron or Draco passed her mind while she was talking to Harry. She was having fun for the first time since the Quidditch incident.  
  
"This is great, Hermione," Harry said laughing. "Now if only you and Ron were-"  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
" 'Mione...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said hugging him.  
  
From afar, they actually looked like they were becoming a couple.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'How could he do this to me? My best friend?' Ron thought.  
  
"My best friend; and my girlfriend," he muttered to himself.  
  
Ron was now quite angry at himself for making such a stupid mistake, and losing Hermione. He was also quite angry at Harry for making a move on his girl. He knew they had been together all day, and he was almost positive that there was something going on between the two. Almost.  
  
Just then, Harry had walked into the Gryffindor common room, being without Hermione for the first time all day. He looked over at Ron, who was staring at him; but not in a friendly way.  
  
Harry walked over to Ron, who had now switched from staring, to 'doing his homework.'  
  
"How's it going, Ron?" Harry asked, trying to sound pleasant.  
  
Ron just ignored him.  
  
"Oh, come on. There's no reason for you not to be speaking to me...I haven't done anything!"  
  
"Right," Ron replied sarcastically.  
  
"What? What have I done that could have possibly been so horrible?"  
  
"YOU'RE STEALING HERMIONE AWAY FROM ME, YOU GIT!" Ron uncontrollably shouted, causing their fellow Gryffindors to stare.  
  
Without waiting for an explanation, Ron angrily went up to his dormitory leaving his books behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry didn't care what Ron thought, because it wasn't true. He still hung out with Hermione, trying to make her feel better. He walked her to Defense Against the Dark Arts, sticking around a bit longer than he should have, before he headed off to Transfiguration.  
  
On his way to Transfiguration, Harry ran into someone (literally).  
  
Falling down, Harry said, "Oh, sor-Malfoy? What are you doing down this corridor?"  
  
Draco didn't bother explaining himself, he just picked up Harry by his collar and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"What's going on between you and Hermione, Potter?" Draco asked pryingly.  
  
"N-nothing! I-swear," Harry choked.  
  
"Are you lying to me, Potter?"  
  
"NO! We're-friends. That's all."  
  
Draco loosened his grip, but still had Harry up against the wall. "Just stay away from her," he said through clenched teeth. Then he pushed Harry to the floor again, and walked to his next class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Draco were still convinced Harry wanted Hermione as his girlfriend. Every time Harry was with her, they'd send deadly glares his way. Harry thought it best to try and avoid being seen by either of them. He was thinking about avoiding Hermione as well, but he couldn't leave her all alone like that.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered snapping back to reality. "Just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"Working too hard in Defense Against the Dark Arts, are you?" Hermione giggled.  
  
Harry laughed. "Wait, how did you-"  
  
"I saw you two together at the Hogshead the first Hogsmeade trip!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking up to the Head Boy/Head Girl dormitories, Hermione couldn't help but think about the last few days with Harry. She had so much fun with him. He had really helped her get her mind off of things.  
  
'He's a great friend,' she thought.  
  
Reaching the portrait, Hermione said the password, and stepped inside. Looking around, she didn't notice Draco anywhere. She sighed, relieved that she had avoided him successfully.  
  
- -  
  
Falling onto her bed, Hermione sighed, "I can't avoid them for the entire year, now can I?"  
  
'No, you can't,' she thought.  
  
This had been the first time she thought about the two boys in five days. As much as she tried to ignore it, she realized in the back of her mind that she would have to solve this soon.  
  
Hermione rolled over on her side. She knew she had to talk to them, both of them. It wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't be mad at them forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, it's that time of year. School starts next week, and you know what that means - - yes, less writing time, depressing isn't it?! Change of plans this week as well, I am trying out for soccer, so that gives me less time. At the present time, I'm in between practices, so I decided now would be good to write! So sorry, but bare with me! Thank you so much to all our reviewers, you don't know how much we love you for reading! R/R, please...  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	11. Unfixable

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Eleven: Unfixable  
  
- -  
  
It had been a week and a half since Hermione stopped talking to Ron and Draco. She was considering forgiving them a few days ago, but she was still furious! She just needed time.  
  
Considering her and Harry were seen alone together every day for the last week and a half, rumors had started circling around the school. Hermione, of course, ignored all of them, but Harry was having a little trouble. He was nervous walking the corridors without her, in fear of running into Ron or Draco, who were unnecessarily jealous, and beyond angry.  
  
Hermione had stayed away from Ron and Draco successfully; Harry wasn't so lucky. Besides the nasty glares he received, the 'accidental' tripping in the corridors, and the spilling of the pumpkin juice all over his robes, Harry had had a few not so pleasant run-ins with Draco. Harry already had many cuts and bruises from those run-ins, but no broken bones...yet.  
  
Another Hogsmeade trip was coming up, and Hermione was looking forward to it. To everyone's surprise, Hermione wasn't going with Harry; she was planning on spending the day with her friend, Ginny.  
  
Harry had decided to skip this trip, and stay at Hogwarts; he wasn't the only one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye, Gin! Bye 'Mione! Have fun."  
  
"We will, Harry. See you later..."  
  
Harry smiled at them and walked back to the castle. He still had some homework to do, and then he was thinking about going to the library to read "Quidditch Through The Ages"...again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Weasel!"  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Haven't you screwed up my life enough already?"  
  
"Not nearly, but that's not why I'm here. We need to talk-"  
  
"About Hermione?"  
  
"And Potter."  
  
"You don't think they're-"  
  
"Actually, I do. I've tried to stop Potter many times, but he won't give up...determined little bastard!"  
  
"So, are you suggesting that we do something?" asked an uneasy Ron.  
  
"We've already talked about this, Weasley! You know what you have to do." Draco sighed, "Meet me in twenty minutes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry had just finished his homework, and was heading to the library.  
  
He was just about there, when he bumped into Ron.  
  
"Oh, hi, Ron," Harry said awkwardly.  
  
Ron just glared at him.  
  
"Look, Ron, if your mad about all those rumors floating around-"  
  
Before Harry could finish his sentence, Ron had pushed him against the wall.  
  
"No, Harry, we're not angry at all!" Ron half-yelled sarcastically.  
  
By then Draco had joined him.  
  
"You see, Harry, we don't exactly like you moving in on our Hermione," stated Ron.  
  
"Haven't I already tried to tell you that?" Draco asked. "But you wouldn't listen; you'll never listen! Now you'll have to suffer the consequences."  
  
With that, they proceeded to beat the shit out of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry! Harry, who was it?! Are you okay?" asked a concerned Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
"Harry! You're in the hospital wing! Do you even remember what happened? Someone beat you up! You were knocked out by the time Neville found you."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again worriedly.  
  
"Yeah...it look's a lot worse than it feels!  
  
"Well, do you remember-who it was?"  
  
A long pause and then, "No. No I don't."  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" questioned Madame Pomfrey, who had come over to tend to Harry's injuries, which consisted of a black eye, a busted lip, a sprained wrist, a fractured rib, and many nasty cuts and bruises.  
  
Harry knew who it was. He hadn't forgotten at all. He hadn't bothered to fight, because he knew he wouldn't win. It wasn't a fair fight; two verse one. And they're anger was too strong. He was lucky they hadn't done worse.  
  
Then again, how could they have done it at all? Malfoy, yes, but Ron; his best friend? He never thought they would sink that low. Never  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione went to visit Harry every day that week in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had already healed him completely, but insisted he needed his rest.  
  
Hermione left early that day, remembering she had forgotten something.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I'll be back later."  
  
"It's alright, 'Mione. Besides I need my rest," Harry sniggered.  
  
- -  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch in the Head Boy/Head Girl common room reading "Hogwarts, A History," for about the thousandth time, when Draco walked in.  
  
"Having fun?" he drawled.  
  
"I was, until you showed up!"  
  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You're not welcome."  
  
"What's with the attitude?"  
  
"I thought you'd already know the answer to that."  
  
"You're still mad about that? It was so long ago. It was just-"  
  
"About the stupidest thing you've done, yes it was," she stated calmly.  
  
"Hermione," Draco had moved next to her on the couch, "You can't stay mad at me forever, now can you?"  
  
'No you can't,' she thought.  
  
"C'mon, 'Mione! I'm sorry, okay?! You know I never wanted to bloody hurt you! I love you, damn it!"  
  
Hermione was speechless. There was a long pause before she spoke, "O-okay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said okay...I forgive you. But I still can't say I love you."  
  
Draco smiled, and gave her a huge hug, fighting the urge to snog her right there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron turned around to face Hermione.  
  
" 'Mione! What are you doing here? I thought-"  
  
"Ron, we need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, we do," he answered.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked over to the couch in the Gryffindor common room and sat down.  
  
"Ron, what you did was really stupid!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why did you-no, I don't even want to know! Just listen. What you did was wrong, as I'm sure you know, therefore I forgive you. But if you ever do it again I swear I'll hurt you, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Ron just smiled, relieved that everything was now okay with Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, 'Mione!"  
  
"No problem. Oh, and you know those rumors about me and Harry...they weren't true. There was really no need for you and Draco to-"  
  
"Yeah, I know. We shouldn't have been jealous," Ron said guiltily, but for a different reason.  
  
"Well, I'll be off then! Bye, Ron!" she said cheerily, giving him a hug.  
  
Watching Hermione walk out of the Gryffindor common room, Ron was glad to have his friend back. At the same time he realized what he had done to Harry, and knew there was no way to fix it now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So sorry! Life has been hectic lately what with playing soccer 24-7 (hey, Courticus made JV), and school starting! I feel so bad, though. I'm so sorry, guys! You know we love you! Your reading our story is greatly appreciated! We've unfortunately come up with a case of writer's block, but we'll work through it! We're trying! Seriously, we love you so much!!! Keep reading, and we'll keep writing! We'll update ASAP! Thanks! R/R, please...  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	12. Figuring It Out

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Twelve: Figuring It Out  
  
- -  
  
It had been a difficult week for Ron. Of course, he felt guilty about Harry, who wasn't speaking to him; Draco on the other hand, hadn't let it bother him at all.  
  
For Hermione, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted. She now had her two best friends, and 'lover boy' back. She still knew nothing about who had beaten up Harry, and had given up finding out days ago.  
  
Looking across the Gryffindor common room, Hermione noticed Harry. She was at a loss as to why he had been so distant lately.  
  
"Ron?" she started.  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione?"  
  
"W-why aren't you and Harry speaking? Was it because of last week?"  
  
Ron stared at her for a second before answering, "Must be. It's a guy thing! You wouldn't get it."  
  
Giving a small nod, Hermione went back to her homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Opening her eyes, Hermione looked around, wondering where she was. Finally realizing she was in the Head Boy/Head Girl common room, she relaxed.  
  
She shifted slightly, turning to meet the face of a sleeping Draco. She quietly got up, as not to wake him.  
  
This had been going on ever since she forgave him. They would cuddle in the common room at night, fall asleep, and wake up in each other's arms in the morning. Hermione liked this feeling of affection. She wasn't getting romance anywhere else, so she enjoyed this greatly.  
  
Ron had been distant recently. Everyone knew he still loved her. He was just so ashamed of the way he had acted about everything that he couldn't even think of starting up the relationship again.  
  
Hermione stepped back, admiring the sleeping form in front of her. Considering it was 4:30 in the morning Hermione decided to let him sleep, and quietly tiptoed up to her bedroom.  
  
Draco was absolutely gorgeous, and he was so affectionate with her too. He had definitely changed since first year, and Hermione had noticed it all.  
  
Recognizing what was now happening, Hermione muttered to herself, "Oh boy, Hermione...I think you're falling for him!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything was going great for Hermione. Except, of course, for the fact that she had been worried about Harry lately. She was really bothered about his and Ron's friendship. Still oblivious to the fact that she was unintentionally the cause of it's nonexistence in the first place, she wanted to do something to help.  
  
She was also concerned as to who had beaten Harry up. Although, she had given up only a short time ago, she couldn't push the thought out of her mind.  
  
'I wonder who hurt Harry,' Hermione thought to herself, 'Considering there were almost no seventh years in the castle.....everybody was in Hogsmeade!'  
  
She started to think of who it could have been.  
  
"Wait a minute," she said aloud, "RON AND DRACO!"  
  
Assuming she was right, she pulled on her bath robe immediately. A million thoughts were rushing through her head, 'It must be them!-They didn't go to Hogsmeade!-They were jealous! They had to be!-But Ron would never-you don't know that! He could've-OKAY! Stay calm.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to Draco's bedroom, and found him sound asleep in his four-poster.  
  
She sat down next to him on the bed, and gently ran her hand through his hair. Instantly he awoke, and sat up dazed.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione? What's up?!" he asked happy to see her.  
  
She continued stroking his face and running her hands through his hair. She began to lean in to kiss him and then took him by surprise by slapping him across the face.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that for, 'Mione?!" Draco asked, shocked at what had just happened.  
  
"It was you wasn't it?! You beat up Harry, didn't you?!"  
  
"Hermione, I'm-"  
  
"I can't believe you! DRACO MALFOY, NEVER SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" she yelled.  
  
And with that she stormed out of his bedroom, heading back to her own.  
  
Draco started to run after her, then having slept only in his silk boxers, he realized that he forgot his robe. He hurried back, grabbed his robe, and then ran to Hermione's room. Before he could say anything, she slammed the door right in his face.  
  
"That's going to leave a nasty bruise," Draco said to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a gloomy, rainy day, and Ron had been staring out the window, just when Hermione stomped over to him.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" she started, causing several people to stare in wonder.  
  
"How could you?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Wh-'Mione, what's wrong? Why are you-"  
  
"RON!" she started, half angry, half distressed, "I want the truth...What happened to Harry that day I was in Hogsmeade with Ginny?"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"We-we beat him up...Draco and I," Ron muttered guiltily, "But-but 'Mione...it was for-"  
  
"For what, Ron? For me?" she inquired, letting the tears flow freely. "Friends come first, Ron."  
  
"It was only for you, 'Mione! I love you, and h-he was-"  
  
"Ron, he didn't do anything, and you know that! But you let yourself believe those rumors, didn't you? Why?! Why would you do something like that? Something so stupid! I can't believe you would do that to Harry. He was your best friend, Ron; your best friend! How could you?.....How could you?"  
  
Ron was too disappointed in himself to answer. He'd really done it now. He just stared blankly ahead as she staggered out of the Gryffindor common room, and possibly out his life, forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey, all! Sorry again, but ya'll know life unfortunately gets in the way of writing! Hah, I found it quite funny that Hermione had just forgiven them, and now she suddenly realizes who beat the shit out of Harry...what a coincidence! OMG, this fic is like a freakin' soap opera! Hope you guys like that, because our brains just keep producing more and more drama!  
  
As of now, we don't know where the story is headed. We obviously can't wrap it up anytime soon, and we aren't planning to. We'll update ASAP! If there's time, maybe another chapter today or tomorrow! Just expect to see no more than 2-3 chapters a week, if that much at all, (I find that one quite depressing). But hey, it'll give you something to look forward to all week!  
  
Much love goes out to all of our reviewers! Thanks...R/R, please!!!  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	13. The Subdued Love

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Subdued Love  
  
- -  
  
Hermione ran through the corridors, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going, or what she was doing anymore. So far, her year wasn't going exactly as planned. First she falls in love with one of her best friends, and then her arch enemy declares his love for her. Then they both decided to go on a jealous rampage, beat up her other best friend, and now she despises them.  
  
Hermione was frantic, and running blindly to no specific place, when she ran right into the arms of the problem.  
  
"Harry," she gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione? Why are you so upset?"  
  
"I know, Harry; it was them," she whispered.  
  
" 'Mione, I don't know wh-"  
  
"It was Ron and Draco," she said more soundly, "They were the ones who beat you up. You don't have to lie anymore. You know they did it, Harry. I know you do."  
  
There was a long silence. Harry just hugged Hermione, so glad that he didn't have to hold it inside anymore. She knew the truth now. It wasn't going to be easy to deal with, but it felt good to have someone he trusted know.  
  
He held her close for a few short moments, which seemed to last forever to Hermione. She wanted to stay in the comfort of her best friend's arms forever. He made her feel safe, and he had this way of making all of her problems just melt away. That's why she loved him.  
  
Soon enough she looked up at him, held him tighter, and they smiled at each other. He slowly leaned in and they kissed. Of course, they immediately pulled apart, considering the awkwardness of the whole situation.  
  
Without saying anything, Hermione stood up, turned the corner, ran right passed Ron, and back to her dormitory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arriving inside the Head Boy/Head Girl common room, Hermione leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. She now had three guys she had to worry about. She loved Harry, but as nothing more than a friend. Then, of course, there were Ron and Draco, whom she was still beyond furious with.  
  
Sighing, she stood and moped up to her dorm.  
  
- -  
  
Turning into her bedroom she gasped.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Sitting on her bed was none other than Draco, a remorseful look on his face.  
  
"I said leave! I have nothing to say to you!"  
  
"Hermione, just listen to me-"  
  
"No! You had no right to-"  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"No, Draco! Just go..LEAVE!"  
  
Hesitantly he went to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione."  
  
Watching the door close behind him, she threw a pillow at no particular target, and then collapsed onto her bed uncontrollably crying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was lunchtime in the Great Hall, and things weren't right.  
  
Ron and Harry were seated far away from each other; Draco wasn't responding to anything, and looked dazed; and Hermione was no where in sight.  
  
"Harry...where's Hermione? She's missed all off her morning classes," asked Neville.  
  
"What? That's odd. Maybe she's not feeling well. I'll go check on her," said Harry, wanting to talk to her about the night before.  
  
Finishing his lunch, Harry stood up and headed straight to hospital wing to see if Hermione was there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'She wasn't there,' Harry thought to himself, 'Where could she be?'  
  
After checking the hospital wing, the library, and outside, Harry started to get worried. It wasn't like Hermione to just miss classes, even if she was sick. Maybe she overslept? No, she wouldn't do that either.  
  
There was no explanation as to why Hermione wasn't around. Unless...  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could to the Head Boy/Head Girl portrait.  
  
"Let me in," he demanded breathlessly.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Just let me in! I need to see Hermione!"  
  
"Not without the password," answered the portrait dully.  
  
Harry let out a groan of frustration.  
  
"Lost, Potter?"  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said coldly, "I need to see Hermione."  
  
Draco's smirk faded a little at the mention of Hermione's name.  
  
"Can't help you there. Why don't you-"  
  
"I'm not joking, Malfoy!" Harry said angrily, "Let me in! Now!"  
  
"Oh, I just remembered! I left my books at the library. I should go get them."  
  
Draco turned to 'get his books,' when Harry had a sudden burst of strength, grabbed his robes, and forcefully pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Look, Malfoy," he spat, "I'm not in the mood for this; for you. I need to speak with Hermione, so either you tell me the password, or I turn your 'perfect' face into a repulsive sight."  
  
Draco just stared at him, contemplating whether he would actually do anything. Deciding his anger was immense, Draco gave in, "Billywig."  
  
The portrait swung open, Harry let go of Draco and stepped inside. There was no sign of Hermione in the common room, so he ran up to her bedroom.  
  
- -  
  
Harry knocked on her door. " 'Mione. You okay?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Jiggling the doorknob, Harry realized it wouldn't budge. He knew the spell, but was afraid to use it, not wanting to just barge in.  
  
He tried to open it again, then gave up. " 'Mione? Are you in there? 'Mione?"  
  
Getting worried, Harry knew he had to do it, "Alohamora."  
  
Harry walked into her room, and over to her bed. It was empty.  
  
He looked around hoping to see her. She wasn't there. He found nothing but an open window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, you know how it is...damn school, its gets in the way! All I want to do is play soccer and write! Ashlina is off Monday, so she'll write something for you! Um, yeah! Oh, guess what - - Courticus sprained her foot and was out of soccer for a week but still had to attend practices, otherwise she would have written (duh uh)! Um, that was unnecessary information! Oh, well! Thanks for reading, we love you! R/R, please...  
  
3 FeltonFriends922 * 


	14. Finding Hermione

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Finding Hermione  
  
- -  
  
" 'Mione..." Harry tried again. "Hermione..." he choked out.  
  
He slowly walked over to the open window, a feeling of terror inside. Feeling the bone chilling breeze that was blowing the drapes forward, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
'She couldn't...she wouldn't,' Harry thought.  
  
Realizing he couldn't avoid this moment forever, Harry finally reached the window. He was terrified of what he might find. Nonetheless, he leaned his head out of the window, to discover nothing.  
  
Resting against the windowsill, Harry sighed a huge sigh of relief. She hadn't done anything drastic; or so he thought.  
  
Turning his head, something caught his eye; something red. There were these little red droplets on the outside of Hermione's window, and on the castle wall. Moving his eyes down the wall, Harry noticed something that he hadn't seen before. Squinting down to the ground, he saw some sort of book lying in the grass.  
  
"Accio," Harry said.  
  
Retrieving the book, Harry opened it to see whom it belonged to.  
  
Sure enough, the inside cover read, 'Property of Hermione Granger.'  
  
Harry started panicking now. After finding her bedroom locked and empty; her window open; unexplainable red droplets, which Harry assumed was blood, left down the castle walls; and Hermione's book at the bottom, he didn't expect her to just be having tea with Hagrid.  
  
Then again, maybe Hagrid had seen her...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron casually strode over to Draco in the library. Draco, who was well- concentrated on his "homework," didn't even look up when Ron sat down.  
  
Ron cleared his throat.  
  
Draco looked up, a bit startled.  
  
"What do you want, Weasley?"  
  
"Have you seen Hermione at all today?"  
  
"No," Draco answered. "In fact, Potter came by looking for her before."  
  
"When?!"  
  
"Oh, about an hour ago. Why?"  
  
There was a pause before Ron answered. "You shouldn't be feeling so guilty about beating the shit out of Harry, as I'm sure you're not."  
  
"The only thing I feel guilty about is Hermione-"  
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
Draco looked bewildered, so Ron continued, "Last night I saw something quite disturbing...You see, when Hermione said those rumors about her and Harry were all lies; well, she meant all truth. There they were last night, sitting in the middle of the corridor snogging! And she said-"  
  
"WHAT? They were..a-are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! She ran right passed me...And I haven't seen her or Harry all day!.....Don't feel so guilty now, do you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could across the lawn to Hagrid's hut. On his way down, he asked everyone if they had seen Hermione; no one had.  
  
Arriving at Hagrid's hut, Harry started pounding on the door.  
  
"Hagrid! Hagrid, open up, it's Harry!" he exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
A few moments later, the door slowly swung open, and the half-giant stepped out.  
  
"Uh, 'ello, Harry," he greeted awkwardly. "W-why dun 'ya come in."  
  
Nodding, Harry stepped inside the tiny hut. "Hagrid," Harry started slowly, "Have you seen-"  
  
"Care for a pot 'o tea?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks. Hagrid, have you-"  
  
"Nice day, itn't it?"  
  
"Hagrid-"  
  
"Oh, look..tea's ready."  
  
"HAGRID!" Harry shouted. Hagrid looked up alarmed. "You know something don't you?"  
  
"Wha' me? I dunno anything! I-I swear!"  
  
"Hagrid, where is she?"  
  
"I dunno where-"  
  
"Hagrid..."  
  
"Harry, I-I promised..."  
  
"Hagrid..."  
  
" 'onestly, Harry. I-I dunno where she ended up."  
  
Harry started pacing back and forth. He didn't want to make Hagrid tell what he wasn't supposed to. And Hagrid was most likely telling the truth anyway; he probably didn't know where Hermione was.  
  
Harry had looked everywhere. He had no idea where she could be. No one had seen her since yesterday, and he was really concerned. There was no where left to look; until he thought of somewhere else to look.  
  
Without saying goodbye, Harry turned and sped out of the hut, through the castle doors, and straight to the statue of the one-eyed witch...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where have you been, Hermione?" a very annoyed Draco asked over his book.  
  
"Around."  
  
"Around who? Potter?" Draco slammed his book shut and stood up. "I heard about you two last night, Ron saw you!"  
  
"Ron?! And you're going to take his word for it?"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Hermione!"  
  
"Fine. What if I did kiss Harry? Why do you care?"  
  
"I shouldn't; yet I do," he answered staring at her.  
  
"I'm still mad at you...and Ron! And Harry was there to comfort me when you weren't! He was being a friend!"  
  
Before letting him answer she turned and left the common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione! Where have you been?" Harry asked, happy to see his friend was still alive. "What happened to you?" he asked looking down at her left hand.  
  
"Oh, I injured it while I was climbing out of my window. I went to Madame Pomfrey to have it cleaned up."  
  
"How long have you been back?"  
  
"A few hours. Where were you?"  
  
"Looking for you...all day."  
  
"Sorry. I had to think."  
  
"It's okay. I'm just glad to have you back," he said, hugging her.  
  
She had spent all day thinking about her situation, and here she was right back where she had started the night before. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. For better or for worse, she decided to just let things flow in the romance department.  
  
She was still upset about everything that was going on, but she wasn't going to show it. Without thinking she looked up at Harry, and kissed him full on the mouth. She wasn't going to regret it this time; or so she had planned.  
  
Hermione loved Harry, she really did. But the love she felt was only for a friend. She wasn't doing this for herself. She was doing it to get back at Ron and Draco; and she felt horrible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hahaha!! You'll never know...until we finish the story, of course! We're not telling what's going to happen. All we'll say is we're sticking to our original ship! There's no doubt about that. This just fits! Sorry if we upset you thus far. By the way - - so utterly apologetic for not updating! We want to shoot ourselves for our lack of chapters at this point! ZERO TIME :(. Please note: WE WILL NEVER STOP! We love this too much...Thanks for putting up w/ us! We 3 our readers! R/R, please!  
  
3 FeltonFriends922* 


	15. Nobody Knew

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Nobody Knew  
  
- -  
  
No one knew what was going on. No one had the slightest idea. In the beginning it was all about Ron. Then that seemed to slow down a bit, while she found herself a mystery man that no one knew anything about. Now, she ditched both Ron and her mystery man for Harry? The other best friend...  
  
Nobody understood. Nobody knew.  
  
Everywhere you looked, you couldn't find one without the other. Harry and Hermione; Hogwarts' newest couple.  
  
Not a single student was expecting that. They'd always see the golden trio together, never separated by anything. Everyone knew that Hermione would end up with one of the two boys; it was bound to happen sooner or later.  
  
Nobody expected it would be Harry.  
  
For a while, it had been Ron. But suddenly Hermione switched gears and went for a new guy.  
  
Ron was distant. He wouldn't talk to either of them. No one knew the story behind it all. There was no longer a golden trio; now there were just Harry and Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful day; bright and sunny. Strangely enough, no one was around. It was just Hermione all by herself, sitting outside under a tree by the lake, catching up on some reading. She was about halfway through the book when she was interrupted,  
  
"What's wrong with you, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up, only to stare into the face of herself. Startled, she dropped the book, which landed to the ground with a thud.  
  
She was silent.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"W-what?" Hermione asked flabbergasted, "I have no i-"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, now answer the question!" the replica shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't quite under-"  
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"  
  
"I don't know...I-I didn't mean-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, the replica picked up a dagger and raised it above her head, anger and pain in her eyes. She plunged the dagger down, and just before it pierced Hermione's skin...  
  
Hermione gasped, awaking from her nightmare. She had broken out into a cold sweat, and was shivering.  
  
What did it mean?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, though uncomfortable, learned to deal with Harry. Yes, she loved him, and no, she didn't want to hurt him, but it just didn't feel right.  
  
He was more of a friend to her than a boyfriend, and more like a brother too. She didn't mind having that friend there to help her out. But what she really needed was a boyfriend. Someone to tell her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, and how he wanted to spend his life with her.  
  
She needed someone who would love her for who she was, and whom she could equally love back. No questions asked.  
  
Hermione knew Harry's feelings could never be that strong.  
  
She had to tell him soon, before it got completely out of hand. She didn't know how or when to do so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked into the library, with her head held high, as if nothing were wrong. Although, her eyes were still red and puffy from the crying she had done earlier.  
  
She wasn't going to let anything bother her right now; she didn't need the extra tension. Then, of course, who does she see...none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
None-the-less, she decided to ignore the fact that he was there and study, praying he didn't notice that she had walked in.  
  
- -  
  
After a good half hour of studying for Potions and Transfiguration, Hermione saw Draco start to walk towards her. She knew that he didn't know she was there, but she didn't want to take the chance of him finding out.  
  
She managed to slip out of the library unnoticed, and get back to her room before he knew she had even left.  
  
It was still early, only 8:30, but she was tired, and needed her rest. She climbed into her bed and covered herself with the scarlet and gold satin sheets, which were skillfully embroidered with the Gryffindor house crest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He needed to talk to her. It was something important.  
  
Harry was waiting for Hermione in the Head Boy/Head Girl common room. He had taken a comfy seat on the couch, and was just about to doze off, when he heard a scream come from Hermione's room.  
  
Dashing upstairs he barged into Hermione's room to find her trembling, and in a cold sweat.  
  
"You okay, 'Mione?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm fine. I've just been having this recurring dream these last few days..."  
  
"What was it about?" he worriedly asked, moving closer to her and sitting down on the bed.  
  
"It-it's nothing. I'm fine, really."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you," she said hugging him.  
  
With all of the prior commotion, the two somehow found themselves falling back onto her bed, kissing.  
  
She got rid of his robes and tossed them to the floor. Slowly, she started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Remembering why he had come in the first place Harry stopped her.  
  
"I can't do this. I-I'm sorry," he said standing up, and running his hand through his untidy hair.  
  
"Harry, what-"  
  
"I just-I just can't do this anymore; me and you."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Damn it, Hermione, you know I love you!" he exclaimed going over to sit on the bed again, "You've always been like a sister to me; and you still are," he placed her hand in his, "But I'm in love with someone else-"  
  
"Tonks?"  
  
Harry gave her an apologetic look, as to say yes. "You probably hate me. 'Mione, I'm so sorry! I never meant-"  
  
Hermione silenced him by putting a finger to his lips, "Harry, its okay! I love you like a brother as well, and that will never change."  
  
He smiled and gave her a hug, relieved he could be honest with his feelings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now that she didn't have to live a lie anymore, she felt better. Harry was happy and in love. But there was always that harsh reality of stepping back into the real world. She had no one to love anymore. Harry was off with someone else; Ron and Draco...they had betrayed her. Now that Harry was gone, it was time to face her old problems that no one knew about.  
  
Nobody knew that behind that smile was utter pain and despair. Nobody understood. Nobody...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So unconditionally sorry! We love you, guys! There hasn't been too much thinking. We were totally blocked. Not only that, but school has gotten in the way, yet again! Told you we wouldn't stop, though.....  
  
Thanks so much for reading! We love you all so much!!!! Hope to have another chapter up soon! We're really excited to finally have gotten this one up, so we'll definitely update soon! Once again, we're so sorry...it was killing us too! R/R, please!  
  
3 FeltonFriends922* 


	16. The New Nightmare

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The New Nightmare  
  
- -  
  
Hermione looked up into the face of her previous best friend, Ron, walking toward her, Harry following close behind him. The grounds were completely silent; not a student in sight.....except for the former Golden Trio.  
  
Hermione forgetting all that had happened in the past, stood up cheerily to greet them. When they arrived in front of her, she stated,  
  
"Glad to see you've-"  
  
"You're not worthy of being spoken to," Ron interrupted, slapping her across the face.  
  
Touching her cheek in a daze, tears immediately began to well up in Hermione's eyes. What was happening? He had forgiven Harry, why not her?  
  
Harry stepped up to her next. She was hoping to receive a friendly hug of support; instead she got a pure look of disgust before he spat on her. By now, Hermione couldn't control her tears as she starting hysterically sobbing.  
  
He backed away towards Ron, and they started laughing. Ron and Harry's laughter then seemed to fade into the wind as their bodies mingled together to form one body; a different body.  
  
It was the body of Draco Malfoy, a look of sheer fury on his face.  
  
"I can't love you," he said, his voice dripping with malice, "You're just a Mudblood, after all; a filthy, good-for-nothing Mudblood...That's all you are to me."  
  
"You don't mean that," Hermione tried to convince him and herself, "You're just confused-"  
  
However, she couldn't finish convincing him for the image of Draco withered away, and he vanished before her.  
  
"They don't love you."  
  
Alarmed, Hermione quickly turned around. The voice that had spoken belonged to her replica.  
  
"No one loves you."  
  
Calmly Hermione replied, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't act stupid! You know they don't."  
  
"Harry does," she stated defiantly, trying to get a better arguing standpoint.  
  
"Does he?...Hmm, I beg to differ."  
  
"He does! Nothing has changed. He told me before! He told me he loves me like a-"  
  
"Like a what? Like a sister? Brothers hate their siblings! And Ron; Ron definitely doesn't love you anymore! He despises you! You have no one!"  
  
"No! NO HE DOESN'T!" Hermione shouted trying to sound sure of herself.  
  
"Oh, but he does!...And Draco; you've left him alone for far too long. He's grown a loathing for you as well."  
  
"NO! H-he couldn't-"  
  
"YOU'VE CHASED THEM ALL AWAY!"  
  
"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANTHI-"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU DID NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING! AND YOU WILL ALWAYS. BE. NOTHING!" the replica finished raising the dagger in the air and forcefully stabbing it into Hermione's stomach.  
  
- -  
  
The second the dagger was plunged into her abdomen, Hermione awoke from her nightmare panting heavily, and clutching her front in pain.  
  
It only took a few moments before the pain subsided and Hermione lowered her hands into her lap. Then, looking down she saw something that shocked her.  
  
Right where she had been writhing in pain only seconds before, there was a slice in her nightgown. Just below that, blood started to slowly drip into her opened palms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: We know it's so short! However, it's meant to be. That's why we're trying to update 2 chapters for you tonight! Just had to get this one up so you have something! We love you, keep reading, please!  
  
3 FeltonFriends922* 


	17. Make the Pain Go Away

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Make the Pain Go Away  
  
- -  
  
"Accio dagger," a girl whispered. The muffled voice was coming from the Head Boy/Head Girl bathroom.  
  
Hermione slowly lifted the freshly sharpened blade in her trembling hands. A smoky mixture of mascara and tears ran down her pale, flushed face.  
  
She looked at her reflection in the shiny, cold metal of the dagger.  
  
She thought about her situation. She thought about Ron and Draco, and she decided.  
  
She pressed the tip of the blade to her wrist and let out a loud sob. She wasn't sure that she wanted to die, but she needed to know. She needed to know if she could still feel the pain, after everything she had been through so far.  
  
It may have been selfish, but she had to do it. She wanted to feel, and she was going to make it happen.  
  
She let out another wail as the blood dripped from her wrist and onto the cold, clean bathroom floor. Then suddenly, the door flew open.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Draco staring down at her.  
  
"Accio, dagger," came a rushed, trembling voice. He put the bloody dagger down and kneeled beside Hermione. He wrapped his long, muscular arms around her, attempting to comfort her.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, and held her closer to cry into his shoulder. He went to kiss her again. When she realized what was happening, she pushed him away from her, and stumbled up running to her bedroom.  
  
Draco decided not to run after her. He knew that she needed time to herself, but he was worried that she'd try something again. He was desperately hoping she wouldn't, considering she now knew that he was there.  
  
- -  
  
Draco decided if he couldn't be in the room with her, he could try something new. He could use some of those muggle instruments that Hermione had shown him.  
  
"Thank God Hermione taught me how to use these muggle contraptions," Draco muttered to himself.  
  
He set up a television in his room, and putting a tape into the camera, he whispered an incantation and it disappeared. Now he could leave her to be alone, but make sure she didn't try to do anything stupid or dangerous.....again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked down at her bandaged wrist. She was talking to herself once more, not even realizing she was speaking out loud.  
  
"I don't know what to do with myself anymore," she mumbled, "She warned me. I didn't listen. She was right...no one loves me."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Hermione shouted, "GO AWAY, MALFOY!"  
  
"Miss...Dobby heard Miss wasn't at dinner tonight. Dobby thought Miss might be hungry..."  
  
"Yes, of course," Hermione confirmed, rolling down her sleeve to cover the bandages, "Come in, Dobby."  
  
Slowly the door creaked opened, and Dobby's tiny figure stumbled in, carrying a tray that was ten times too large for him to hold.  
  
"Here Dobby, let me," Hermione moved to help him.  
  
"No, no, it is Dobby's duty, Miss," Dobby reassured her, carrying the massive tray over to her night table, and setting it down with a big clunk. "Well, Dobby must be going, Miss."  
  
"You don't have to leave, Dobby."  
  
"Dobby must go. Winky is expecting him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She looked like an angel when she slept. Hell, she looked like an angel when she was awake. Or at least she used to.  
  
Now things had fully changed. She was totally oblivious to the rest of the world, and Draco felt that it was his entire fault.  
  
- -  
  
Draco watched Hermione stir in her sleep, wondering what was going on inside of that beautiful head of hers. He noticed she hadn't been sleeping well since he put the camera in her bedroom, but Draco knew it had been going on for much longer than that.  
  
Hermione was always in her room. It was like she never left it. In fact, she never did leave. The only time Draco saw her out of her bedroom was during classes, and at night when she would sneak down to the kitchens to eat. He, of course, would follow her, making sure she stayed out of trouble.  
  
She had no idea.  
  
He began to wonder why Hermione would do this. Why she would confine herself up in her room, blocked off from the rest of the world. Harry had come by so often to check up on her, but she would never answer.  
  
Hermione frequently had discussions with herself, always referring to 'she.' Who was this 'she' that Hermione had been talking to herself about constantly; and why was 'she' claiming that nobody loved Hermione?  
  
'Of course, people love her,' Draco thought, 'Everyone loves her. What's not to love?'  
  
"Hermione's lying to herself..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, we're very proud! Two chapters in a row! Go us! Okay, well we know they should be longer but the next chapters definitely will be! We've been working on our details to make it all longer! That's worked thus far.  
  
By the way...here's the secret: Courticus gets her best ideas when she's in the shower! Conclusion: Courticus needs to shower more! **Cleanliness is friendliness**  
  
We're here to make you happy! Love you all so much! Please, R/R! Thanks.  
  
3 FeltonFriends922* 


	18. Watching Her

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while...no, we don't own Harry Potter! Okay, you happy now?! WE OWN NOTHING...except the plot, of course!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Watching Her  
  
- -  
  
Hermione took a deep breath before stepping into the Great Hall. She hadn't been out of her room for about two weeks or so. She'd finally given up, realizing she couldn't stay up there forever. She did have her N.E.W.T.'s to think about, and as much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help caring. She still loved school, just not necessarily the people in it.  
  
As she stepped into the large, candle lit room, she looked at the ceiling above her which was enchanted to look like the beautiful night sky. Just then, a shooting star passed over her head. She smiled slightly and began to walk to an empty seat far away from all of the others. As she moved, the hall became quiet and everyone's eyes were laid on her.  
  
She tried to ignore their stares, but it was difficult. It seemed as though all eyes was on her. Carefully she scooped some steak and potatoes onto her plate and started to eat silently, praying the eyes boring into her back would cease.  
  
It didn't stop, though. She sat there, all alone, for twenty minutes just eating; taking her time. No one took their eyes off of her. The entire Great Hall was silent. Not one single person moved.  
  
When she was finished, however, Hermione slowly rose from her seat and left the Great Hall.  
  
- -  
  
Leaning up against the wall, she sighed, holding her head in her hands. What was she thinking going back in there?  
  
Suddenly she heard a small high pitched voice. She looked down and saw Dobby once again.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Are you feeling any better? Everyone in school has missed your presence at dinner greatly. Dobby feels it is his duty to help miss in any way possible. Miss is one of Dobby's only good friends."  
  
"Thanks, Dobby. And yes, I am feeling much better," she lied.  
  
"Dobby would like to speak to Miss in private."  
  
"Okay, Dobby...come to my room later on tonight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a snap, Dobby appeared at the foot of Hermione's bed.  
  
"Hello, Miss," said the squeaky voice. He looked up at her with his large brown eyes that seemed to show a glimmer of pain, happiness, and pride in them. He was always like that; you never could tell what he was feeling. He never told the whole truth, you know, he was always very...paranoid. Yes paranoid; but very trustworthy.  
  
"Hello, Dobby," Hermione greeted him anxiously. "Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Is it important?"  
  
"It is about Harry Potter's Wheezy, Miss."  
  
"Wheezy? You mean...Ron? What about-"  
  
"Dobby has come...to inform- But Dobby knows Miss will be angry. Dobby doesn't want to upset Miss," Dobby struggled to get it out.  
  
"Dobby, I won't be angry. Just tell me! I need to know about Ron. And would you please stop calling me Miss?"  
  
"Harry Potter's Wheezy wanted me to talk to Miss; to tell Miss- Harry Potter's Wheezy is sorry. Harry Potter's Wheezy never meant to hurt you, Miss. Harry Potter's Wheezy wishes to-"  
  
"GO! Leave, Dobby! I do not wish to discuss this with you! How dare he turn a House Elf into his little messenger? You tell him, Dobby-you tell him that if he wants to talk, he should come to me...NOW GO!"  
  
With another snap, a frightened Dobby was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione flopped onto her bed, touching the fresh cut on her wrist. She had been cutting again. No one knew. Not even Draco; or so she had hoped.  
  
It wasn't as if she wanted to die; more that she wanted to feel. It took the pain away. All of it...gone.  
  
"Maybe he still cares," she whispered before dozing off into a not so peaceful slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was down in the dungeons; just strolling along like there was no tomorrow, on her way to Potions, no doubt. Nothing seemed to faze her.  
  
Hermione followed the girl through the winding corridors. She had no idea why, though. There was just something about that girl that interested her. She didn't even know who it was.  
  
'Where is she going?' Hermione thought, walking passed the Potions classroom.  
  
Hermione continued to silently follow the mysterious girl deep into the dungeons. Wondering why she was staying so far behind, Hermione started at a run to catch up, (the girl was a good twenty feet ahead of her).  
  
Hearing Hermione's footsteps, or so she thought, the girl abruptly turned around. Hermione gasped as she ran into the suddenly stopped form, falling to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just-"  
  
Hermione looked up shocked.  
  
It was herself again. But this was different. It wasn't a replica. It was like a dream only in reality.  
  
The dream Hermione just stared straight ahead as if she saw nothing and felt nothing. Then, she cautiously turned back around and headed to a nearby abandoned classroom.  
  
- -  
  
Hermione followed her dream form into the classroom, still a bit flabbergasted as to why she could see and hear her every move but not interact.  
  
"Lumos," said the dream form in a hushed voice. The tip of her wand glowed, lighting up the dark, dismal room.  
  
Hermione looked at herself.  
  
'What is she doing,' she thought.  
  
The dream Hermione was unloading a small nap sack, placing very odd objects on the desk in front of her. They looked almost as if...they were used for dark magic. Finally the last object was unloaded out of the bag, and placed on the desk. It was a small, bronze snake, with the dark mark etched into it.  
  
"It can't be," Hermione breathed.  
  
The girl turned around. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione turned to the door to see Harry and Ron, wands raised.  
  
"We know about you, Hermione!" Ron half-yelled. "We know how you've been coming down here every night. We won't let you do this!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Harry turned to his friend, "Ron, calm down." Turning his attention back to Hermione Harry started, "Look, Hermione, we're just trying to-"  
  
"I don't care what you're trying to do! You're just getting in my way!" she shouted.  
  
Hermione watched in awe as the dream figures argued over Lord knows what.  
  
Raising her wand at Harry, and with all of her might, the dream Hermione shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke from her sleep. Another nightmare.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was that time of year to study for the N.E.W.T.'s; yes it was February already. Hermione decided to get a bit of an early start on her studying.  
  
She was about an hour into her studies, when she looked up and saw Harry coming toward her.  
  
Sitting down next to her he sighed, "Finally, 'Mione. I haven't been in touch with you for the last two weeks. I was getting worried."  
  
"Uh, Harry, I have to leave," she said, frantically packing up her things.  
  
"Hermione, a-are you okay? Did I do something? The entire school has been- "  
  
"Look, Harry! I just have to go," she said panicking.  
  
Quickly Hermione got up and ran back to her dormitory to look for the razor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stayed away from everyone; zero contact. Whenever the other students would talk to her, they would only received one word answers. She didn't mean to be distant, but nothing seemed to matter anymore.  
  
Little did she know there he was again, watching her in the Great Hall; those eyes...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey, all! Sorry, I guess giving you our word sucks. We didn't mean it, honestly! Well, we hope you like it! Please, R/R to tell us what you think! We'd really appreciate it! Thanks so much...we love you!  
  
3 FeltonFriends922* 


	19. Still Here

Title: There's No Such Thing as a Painless Love  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Still Here  
  
- -  
  
"Malfoy; Weasley," Harry said, "I don't recall seeing you two since-"  
  
"We beat the shit out of you. Yes, we know."  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, as much as we'd love another fight, we're here to talk," Ron said, "It's about Hermione."  
  
"What about her? What did you-"  
  
"Relax, Potter," Malfoy spat, "We didn't do anything. She, on the other hand-"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked trying to sound calm.  
  
"Malfoy told me that she's been cutting herself, Harry," Ron replied fearfully, "Now, as much as I don't want to believe him, it all seems to fit." Ron glanced over to Draco, then back to Harry. "No one ever sees her around; she's always in her room, besides classes; she hardly ever shows up for meals; and when we do occasionally see her, she's wearing clothes that completely cover her up-"  
  
"The entire school is required to wear their robes, Ron-"  
  
"Yes. But on weekends?" Draco interjected.  
  
"But she-"  
  
"Just come to the Heads' dormitories with us," Ron offered, "We'll go from there."  
  
Harry eyed the two suspiciously. Was this another ploy to beat him up? No, they could have just done that right there in the corridors. He hadn't seen Hermione for days. It did seem like a better plan to try and find her, then to sit back and do nothing at all.  
  
Hesitantly, Harry followed Draco, Ron staying close.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ALOHAMORA!" Harry shouted as he burst through the door, Draco and Ron following close behind him.  
  
"Nice way to go in with a bang, Harry."  
  
"Shove it, Ron," Harry said as he frantically searched the room for any sign of Hermione. He ran over to her bed; no Hermione. He went to the closet and hurriedly opened it; no Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy, where could she be?" he asked worriedly through clenched teeth, "Malfoy, are you listening? We need to-"  
  
Harry spun around to face his enemy, who predictably wasn't listening to him at all. Instead he was staring at the portrait next to her bed.  
  
"Malfoy...what is it?" Ron asked stepping closer to him, "MALFOY!" Ron yelled, shaking him back to reality.  
  
Draco just stared ahead. They had never seen him this timid before.  
  
"The portrait...it leads to the Heads' bathroom," he said, barely audible.  
  
Harry and Ron turned their heads toward the portrait.  
  
"Of course," Harry whispered.  
  
"Puffskein..."  
  
- -  
  
The portrait swung open.  
  
"Draco, don't just stand there! Hermione needs help, and she can't know we're in here, understood?" Harry whispered anxiously.  
  
"Potter, did you just call me 'Draco'?"  
  
"Yes, well...desperate times call for desperate measures, and you have to admit-"  
  
"Bloody hell, will the two of you just shut it for a moment! My Hermione needs our help..."  
  
"Your Hermione?" asked Harry and Draco in unison.  
  
"When did she become your Hermione?" hissed Draco.  
  
"Okay we have to stop. We're doing this for her; and if she hears us, which at this point she probably will thanks to your stupid bickering, she might do something drastic," Harry concluded.  
  
"You were doing it too!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Bloody fucking hell just SHUT UP!" Draco jeered.  
  
Fuming, the three boys slowly stepped inside. They were all very frightened of what they might find in the huge bathroom; none-the-less, they trekked ahead down the stairs...  
  
"This is a really nice bathroom-"  
  
"Weasley...we're here for a reason, you know?"  
  
"Look, Malfoy, I care about her just as much as you do; and even more!"  
  
"I'm not here to argue, Weas-"  
  
"Will the both of you shut up? We need to find Hermione. And as much as it may kill us, we need to find her together," Harry scolded.  
  
Ron's eyes wandered from Harry's face to over his shoulder.  
  
"Look..."  
  
Draco raised his head and Harry turned around to see a light flickering behind a screen a few feet away, and soft sobs coming from behind the curtain. At first they all just stared ahead, a million thoughts going through each of their minds. Then Draco pushed past Ron and Harry and cautiously approached.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said in a hoarse whisper, "Malfoy!"  
  
But Draco didn't listen. All he did was follow the flickering light and the faint sobs.  
  
- -  
  
Harry and Ron almost caught up as he advanced forward past the curtain.  
  
Draco stood paralyzed, white as a sheet, a look of astonishment on his face.  
  
"What-what is it?" Harry asked in a murmur, approaching the scene, Ron stammering behind him.  
  
Harry skidded past Draco to a halt.  
  
"Hermione...What the-"  
  
She immediately looked up from the dripping blood, tears trickling down her cheeks. The dull candlelight barely illuminated her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I thought I already told you, Malfoy; NO VISITORS!"  
  
"We're not here to visit, Hermione," Harry started, "We're here to help."  
  
"You help me? Right..."  
  
"Hermione, you need our help. Look at what you're doing to yourself! Look at what you're causing-"  
  
"Oh, so you're talking to me now, Ron?"  
  
"Hermione, listen. This isn't about that anymore! This is about you and what you're doing!" Harry shouted, taking a step forward.  
  
"What I'm doing? Harry, this is the only thing keeping me alive! I've lost everything; all of my abilities, they're gone! This is the only thing that proves I can still feel; pain, love, everything. It's my strength."  
  
"It's your weakness," Draco finally found his voice.  
  
"This is all I have," she stated coldly, "I've lost everything."  
  
"Yeah, well you aren't gone yet! You still have us...You still have me. You haven't lost everything. You're still here."  
  
Hermione couldn't speak. Sobs were rising in the back of her throat, and the hot tears continued to leak from her eyes.  
  
Draco glided toward her.  
  
Ron made to step forward but Harry stopped him, "Let them be."  
  
Draco kneeled down next to Hermione and embraced her, holding her body close to his. Finally able to let herself in, she leaned her head on his shoulder and cried...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, folks! We definitely have more time to update over our 2 week break! It may take us a while, but we'll finish eventually. Probably not any time soon, but once we do, we're writing another fic, and another, and another, and you get the point! We can't wait to hear your input. Thanks for reading...R/R, please!  
  
*HAPPY CHRISTMAS/HANNUKKAH/KWANZA, EVERYONE!*  
  
3 FeltonFriends922* 


End file.
